


Radio Silence

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: Mutli-Ship Marvel Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: Based on two dialogue prompts on tumblr.Bucky has been missing for four months, without contact, and without letting his bird-friend know.So what happens when he crashes said boyfriend's mission?Clint is less than pleased.





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here's my first WinterHawk fic, based on the dialogue prompts "I thought you were dead," and "You could have died." 
> 
> I thought that it fit these boys. I've been working my way through the list of prompts and I'm happy with how they're coming out. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I thought you were dead," Clint hisses through clenched teeth. Bucky pays him no mind, holding him at arms length as he scouts the surroundings. "You disappeared for months-"

"You could have died," Bucky cuts in, silencing any other words with a look. Clint knew that look, had received that look numerous times over the course of their relationship. Well, at least that was good, that meant he hadn't been abducted by HYDRA.

"I had it under control," He broke Bucky's grasp on him, walking further away from the ballroom. Barnes rolled his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nostrils before letting it out slowly. It's a felony to murder your partner, he just had to remember that.

"You call having three guns to your back 'under control?' 'Cause to me that sounds like trapped," Bucky smirked at the annoyed huff he got in return, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he followed the blonde.

Clint kept walking, right out to the balcony so he could signal Coulson about needing extraction. He'd have to explain how his target ended up with a violin around his neck, but that would all come later.

"You cost me my mission," Bucky just shrugged, muttering something about danger and solo missions. Whatever. He had no room to talk, disappearing for nearly four months, only to come back like nothing even happened. Like everything was fine.

He remembered Steve handing him James's tags, saying how they'd been left on the dresser. Remembered thinking it was a suicide mission to go charging HYDRA bases alone. Remembered waking up alone, when there should've been a god damn super soldier next to him.

"No, fuck you," Clint started, jabbing a finger into Bucky's chest, "You don't get to come back here and pretend like everything is okay. After that little stunt you pulled, I deserve an explanation."

"You're right," The smile Bucky shot him was on all accounts, unfair. Boyish and fucking charming as hell. No, no, he needed to stay mad at the brunet. Needed him to know what the past four months had been like.

"You're damn right I am. So start talking," Clint crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow cocked in challenge.

"I was put on radio silence," Clint didn't buy it. Nope. Not good enough. Coulson would've relayed the news somehow if that was the case. That man had ways of getting around the system.

The extraction team had moved in, ushering party guests past the open balcony doors. Clint caught a glimpse of the older agent, raising an eyebrow in question. Coulson's expression remained stony, not giving away an ounce of information. Comforting.

So now he had to either believe Barnes, or try to get the real truth out of him. Been down that road before, got shot because of it, not keen to go there again.

"Radio silence, and that's what you want me to believe?" Bucky offered him a smile at that, shrugging his shoulders like a goddamn teenager. "You wanna tell me the actual truth." Apparently he was going there. Barnes's expression turned cloudy then, hands coming out of his pockets, only to clench at his sides.

Yeah, he was an idiot. Couldn't take the easy way, and be happy to have the brunet back, nope. Had to go questioning motives. Clint braced for the fight, still trying to appear casual in the face of danger. He was expecting a hit, had planned to dodge it, possibly jump off the railing, if he had to. He wasn't prepared for being trapped against a wall of solid super soldier chest.

"I couldn't take the chance," Bucky's voice was strained, "They had a trail, they were leading it back to me... to _us_. I couldn't take that chance."

Oh. Well shit. That certainly was a problem. Goddamn HYDRA and their team of misfits.

"You went off by yourself-"

"They didn't expect it. They figured we'd be a team," Bucky pulled away, holding out a small flash drive. "They nabbed some of the files from SHIELD's data dump, enough that they could put together a file of their own."

"Shit," Clint breathed, taking the drive, spinning it over in his hands a few times. He couldn't be mad at that. Not really. Not when Barnes was trying to be a hero, for him. Fucking shit.

"It took so long because they got smart about their intelligence," Clint cocked an eyebrow, "Spread out their agents that were working on the case. Had to track down sixteen of the damn snake pits just to get rid of the agents."

"Aw, you killed for me," Bucky pursed his lips, trying not to smirk. That was not supposed to be funny, really, but Clint shot him a knowing grin that had him chuckling.

"Had to get through ten more just to get all the data. On the plus side, I think England and Italy are clear."

"You went to Italy without me," Clint deadpanned. He missed all the fun things.

"I went to Italy _because_  of you, isn't that enough?"

"Didja get me anything?" Bucky rolled his eyes, laughing at the change of pace. It was good to be back.

"Express delivery," Bucky nodded, grabbing the black tie around Clint's neck in order to reel him in. He missed Clint's smart remark, pecking at the blonde's lips until he finally shut up.

Yeah, it was good to be back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Keep an eye out for my IronHawk AU, some long updates coming soon. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought! Comments and kudos make my day brighter!
> 
> Let me know what you guys would want to see next! Come yell at me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
